Printer users expect a certain amount of print quality over the life of their printer. Part of keeping print quality high is maintaining the pen health at a high level. As long as the ink continues its correct flow within the pen, the quality of printing by the printer will be maintained. If, however, for some reason the ink is blocked from flowing through an orifice formed within the pen, then the quality of printing will be diminished. Additionally, the presence of dried ink or other impurities on the orifice plate of the pen may cause the pen to discharge ink in an undesired direction.